Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motorized bicycles and more particularly to a compactly foldable motorized bicycle, and is based upon Provisional Application 62/123,292, filed Nov. 13, 2014, and is incorporated herein by reference.
Discussion of Prior Art
Bicycles have reducible in size by various means of removing detachable wheels or by folding them in half at mid-frame. Theses bicycles are still large when reduced in size, and are not motorizably movable in their smaller folded configuration.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a foldable motorized bicycle which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an easily foldable, both heightwise and lengthwise which foldable motorized bicycle which is truly compact and motorizably functional in its folded form.